Vegas
by deadface
Summary: Sam/Crowley. Sam discovers that the demon, Crowley, has strong feelings for him. He struggles to accept this, but eventually gives in. - This is my first actual fanfic and it would be cool to get some feedback, so leave a review if you want :]
1. Chapter 1

'Sammy wake up! Come on get up!'

'Dean, what? What is it?'

'_Crowley.'_

The Winchesters stood in silence, glaring at the demon that had suddenly appeared in their motel room in the middle of the night.

'Hello boys.' Crowley smirked. His eyes shot from Sam to Dean as he continued to smile with a fiendish glimmer in his eyes. Dean clenched his fists and advanced towards Crowley.

'Woah there tiger!' With a flick of his wrist, he sent Dean flying against the wall and turned to Sam.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stab you here and now Crowley!' Sam gripped Ruby's knife tightly. He paced towards Crowley slowly, waiting for a response.

'Don't make me fling you too, Moose. That's the last thing I want to do.' He smiled, but was only greeted with a scowl from Sam, who was still edging forward. Crowley rolled his eyes.

'Alright, fine, calm down. I just want to talk.' He stared at Sam sincerely, unblinking. A glimmer of anger, then confusion flashed across Sam's face and he lowered the knife slightly.

'You want me to calm down? You just knocked my brother unconscious without-' Sam paused.

'Wait, what?'

'What?'

'You want to talk to us?'

'Just to you, actually.'

'To me? Why? And why did it have to be in the middle of the night?'

'Technically it's morning.' Sam raised the knife and advanced towards Crowley.

'Woah woah, watch it Moose, wait no!' Sam held the knife against Crowley's throat, fury burning in his eyes. Crowley on the other hand, was now pressed against a wall, writhing under Sam's grip. His eyes shifted from the knife to Sam. He rarely ever felt threatened, but he knew what Sam was capable of when he was pissed off.

'Start talking or I swear to God Crowley-'

'ALRIGHT. Blimey, calm down! I am genuinely here just to talk. No one needs to hurt anyone, I swear.' The knife was still resting on his throat, but Sam had pulled it away slightly.

'Try telling that to Dean.' Both of them gazed over at Dean, who was, at the moment, a crumpled heap on the floor.

'Look, I didn't mean for him to hit the wall _that _hard.' After staring at Crowley for a while longer, Sam eventually loosened his grip on the demon and let him go, but he still held onto the knife, much to Crowley's displeasure.

'Start talking.' Crowley remained silent. His eyes were focused on the knife. Sam soon realised and placed the knife on a table with an agitated sigh. Relief flooded Crowley's face, and he started to feel slightly more relaxed.

'Well?' Sam asked in annoyance. Crowley shifted under Sam's firm gaze.

'It's uh... It's hard to explain, I mean, I don't really understand it myself.' Crowley seemed a lot more nervous than usual; he was fidgety and anxious, unlike his usual tough and hot-headed self. Sam had noticed this, and the glimmer of confusion returned to his face.

'Crowley...What?' The demon scratched his head in embarrassment, and struggled to hold Sam's stare. Sam paced towards him and held him against the wall again.

'So you're telling me that you came here in the dead of night to talk to me, but you have no idea what to say or why you're even doing this?' Sam looked even more confused now. He'd never seen Crowley act so strangely before. Crowley tried to escape from Sam's hands, but he remained pinned against the wall. He let out a nervous sigh and cleared his throat.

'I just... I heard some demons gave you a rough time today,' he glanced at the clock, 'well, yesterday.' Sam was now completely at a loss for words. Everything Crowley had said was true. Demons had swarmed them on their last job, and Sam got pretty bloodied up. He'd recieved over a dozen punches to the face and essentially every other body part, but most significantly, a deep gash across his chest, which Dean had helped him stitch up later in the evening. Sam struggled to understand why Crowley would care about any of that however, so he remained just as befuddled. Sam tightened his grip on the demon.

'Why. Would you care. About _anything _that happens to me?' Crowley pried Sam's hands of his coat and adjusted his tie. He tilted his head upwards in order to meet Sam's gaze.

'Demon's are allowed to be worried you know.'

'Yeah, but they never choose to be.'

'Well maybe I'm different!' Sam was taken aback by Crowley's sudden outburst. He opened his mouth but no words came out. It took several attempts before he managed to speak.

'What do you even mean, Crowley?' He shook his head, still getting to grips with what was happening. Crowley walked towards Sam, but he pulled away. The demon looked at the ground then back at Sam.

'I guess you can't or _won't _understand Moose.' Sam stood staring at Crowley looking absolutely hopeless and confused, soon after however, frustration replaced every emotion Sam had previously been feeling. He paced around the room trying to fathom what could possibly have happened to Crowley in order to make him act in such an unusal manner.

'Planning on wandering around until morning are we?' Crowley suppressed a smile as Sam shot Crowley a look of pure venom.

'You know what, no. This is crazy! And I don't mean like crazy crazy, I mean _us_ crazy, or maybe more crazy I don't even know!' Sam stopped pacing and looked Crowley dead in the eye.

'Just shut up and go Crowley. We don't need you here.' He couldn't help but notice the hurt that flashed momentarily across Crowley's face, but he was done caring. Sam reached for the knife but he knew he wouldn't need to use it. Crowley had vanished, leaving Sam in the motel with his unconscious brother.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey. _Hey!_'

Sam shook Dean by the shoulders and splashed cold water across his face.

'Hey wake up.' Dean slowly came around, he blinked as sunlight shone on his face. Sam sat back and sighed in relief.

'How long have I been out? And where is that son of a bitch? I'll tear his heart out I swear-'

'Dean he's gone. Left a few minutes after he threw you against the wall, and that was about two a.m.'

Dean paused.

'Well what time is it now?'

'Five.' Dean turned to look at Sam quickly.

'I've been out for _three _hours?' Dean sat fully up now, his mouth slightly open in shock. Sam rolled his eyes.

'Dean, I don't get why you're so worried. You're awake and Crowley's gone alright? I handled it, I swear.' This didn't reassure Dean, he just sat looking concerned.

'He didn't hurt you, did he Sammy?' Sam stopped to think for a moment.

'Uh, no, actually.' Both Sam and Dean looked equally puzzled.

'What.' Dean stared at Sam, who remained somewhat perplexed. He hadn't thought about the encounter with Crowley at all, he was more worried about Dean, but now, looking back, he was curious and baffled as to why Crowley had made no move to hurt him.

'I don't...' Sam shook his head. The two sat in silence, as if they were expecting some kind of explanation.

'Well, I say we hit the road. Just leave the keys and go.' Dean pulled himself up and reached for his jacket.

'Come on Sam, we're leaving.' The brothers grabbed their belongings and walked to the impala, leaving the key to the room outside the door. Dean started the engine and sped out of the car park and onto the road.

'Anything we can do? Anywhere you wanna go Sam?' But Sam wasn't listening. He thought back to earlier in the morning. He wanted to find Crowley and get the truth out of him. He had questions that needed to be answered, but he knew that he and Dean couldn't do this together. Dean couldn't know, if he knew. he wouldn't let Sam summon Crowley alone.

'Sammy!' Sam jolted out of a daze and looked towards Dean.

'Uh, I don't know... Vegas?' Sam hoped that he would agree, Vegas would keep Dean occupied while he went off to summon Crowley. His hopes grew higher when he saw Dean smile.

'I like your thinking Sammy. Vegas it is.' They cruised down the deserted highway, music blaring out of the car.

'Vegas baby!' Dean looked overly pleased. Sam was sure that Dean would be kept busy by countless distractions in the bars and casinos. He walked around happily, staring at the bright lights that adorned the city. Dean turned around to Sam.

'Wanna hit the bar?' He was in his element, Sam couldn't help but smile at him.

'You go on, you've earned it.' Dean's happiness drained slightly.

'You're not coming?' Sam looked down at his feet.

'No, I'm just tired, I guess, and you know.' Sam pointed towards his chest, where the gash was. Dean nodded.

'Alright, but give me my room key.'

'You're room key?'

'Yeah, you can get you're own room, unless you want to watch me screwing some stripper.'

'Right, yeah sure.' Sam handed over the key and watched as Dean walked away. He wandered into the reception and towards the desk. After a moment the receptionist appeared.

'How can I help you sir?' Sam cleared his throat.

'Yeah I'd like a room please?'

'Oh, you and you're boyfriend not staying in one room?' Sam shifted awkwardly.

'My brother, and no, we're not sharing.' The receptionist was flustered by her mistake and after apologising, bustled about for keys to a room.

'Room 16, sir.' She smiled then disappeared into an office, clearly still embarrassed.

Sam deposited his things into the room and fumbled about his bag until he found what he needed. Slowly and carefully he used a piece of chalk to draw a devil's trap on the ceiling of the room. When he had finished, he looked up to ensure that it was properly completed. He then returned to the impala in order to gather the supplies he needed to summon Crowley. He searched through their belongings, picking up matches, candles and other items, but a sudden noise from behind him made him stop. He turned around to see nothing, only another guest at the motel. Sam turned back to the impala and gathered the last of what he needed.

Staring at the supplies, he began to lay them out, placing and lighting the candles, putting the necessary ingredients into the bowl. Sam reached for the knife tucked in his belt and placed it against his hand, preparing to use his blood.


	3. Chapter 3

'I hardly think that's necessary Moose.'

Sam jumped at the sudden appearance of the demon. Crowley stood before him, thankfully inside the trap, which had remained unnoticed.

'What do you want?' Crowley looked more like himself, he wasn't anxious or fidgety. Sam gripped the knife.

'I think you know.' Crowley raised his eyebrows and placed his hands in his pockets.

'Oh really?' He went to step forward but found himself stuck. His eyes flickered down then up, and upon noticing the trap set his eyes on Sam.

'Seriously, Moose?' Sam nodded slightly.

'Had to be careful, take precautions, you know?' Crowley sighed in frustration, staring at his shoes. Again, the demon layed his eyes on Sam.

'Just... Put down the knife and let me out of this trap and we can talk, okay?' Sam was unsure, but Crowley had this look of sincerity, one that he rarely had, so Sam put the knife onto the table and walked towards Crowley. He reached towards the ceiling and scratched away some of the chalk, allowing the demon to walk free.

'Don't look so uncertain, I won't do anything.' Sam was not reassured. Crowley walked towards the bed and sat down slowly. Sam stood, waiting fo Crowley to speak, to explain himself.

'What I said before, it's true, every word.' He paused to look at Sam.

'You two. _The Winchesters_. You're a pain in the arse, both of you, but you, Moose...' The demon stopped and looked down at the ground. Sam walked over to him.

'What?'

'You're different, and you've grown on me since we met.' Sam stared at Crowley, baffled.

'Wait, so what you're trying to say is, you like me.' Crowley gazed up at Sam.

'Kind of, almost.'

'So this is what happens. You get all sensitive and jittery?' The demon shook his head and turned away.

'No, no. That's the thing, you're different, Moose. Saying I like someone is easy but you...' Sam wasn't sure what to think, and stood silently for some time, hoping he could think of something to say. Crowley was also waiting for Sam to say something, but the two remained quiet for some time.

'So, what you're saying is...' Sam paused, wondering how to finish the sentence. He sat down next to Crowley cautiously and looked towards him.

'...You like me but I'm different?' Crowley met his gaze and this time, held it as he began to speak.

'Yeah, you're different, I just...don't know how to say it.' Crowley's stare faltered and he looked towards the ground again. Never before had Sam seen the demon so vulnerable.

'Come again?' Crowley sighed and glanced at Sam.

'Isn't it obvious Moose?' Sam leaned forward to match Crowley.

'No, it's not.'

'I come looking for you, without being summoned, hoping you're okay, I'm concerned and I try to explain that. Again, I find you, without being summoned. I care Moose, about... About you.' Sam leaned back in realisation and stared at Crowley who kept his eyes fixed on the floor.

'Oh.' Sam was somewhere between shocked, and confused, perhaps even slightly touched.

'Oh indeed.' Crowley looked disappointed, although Sam did not know why. He opened his mouth to ask but Crowley had gone before he had the chance to say anything. Sam ran his hand through his hair and placed his head in his hands.

'Damn it, Crowley.' He sat there for a while, thinking about everything, but he struggled to come to terms with it all. Part of him pitied the demon, but he thought that was crazy, even for someone like him. Sam gave up thinking about it all and left the room to take a walk.

The lights from the city were even brighter in the growing darkness; Sam was stood watching them flash and shine from the motel car park. He leaned back on the impala and sighed, he felt much calmer now, but still, he kept thinking about Crowley and what they had talked about. It was the last thing he'd expected to come out of the demon's mouth. His thoughts were soon interrupted however, as he saw and heard Dean walking towards the motel, surprisingly, he was alone.

'No girls?'

'Not tonight, unfortunately. Hey have you been stood there since I left?' Sam could now see that Dean was completely drunk, and he rolled his eyes.

'No, jerk.'

'Bitch.' Dean stumbled and very nearly collapsed, but Sam caught him, and led him over to his room.

'Got you're key?' Dean thought for a minute, then searched his pockets.

'Oh fuck.' Dean laughed and grasped his brother's arm as he slowly began to fall again. Sam stared at Dean, unamused.

'Come on, we have a spare room to stay in.' Sam dragged Dean towards his own room and unlocked the door.

'Go lie down.' Dean wandered over to the bed and threw himself onto it. Not long after, he was asleep. Sam began to clear away the supplies from earlier, if Dean found out, he would no doubt be pissed off.


	4. Chapter 4

'Sammy!'

Dean was up and about the motel room, although the previous night had taken its toll. Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa and slowly woke up at the sound of his name being called. He saw Dean in the center of the room, pointing at the ceiling.

'You expecting someone?' Sam glanced up to see the Demon's trap from the day before.

'No, it was just in case, you know...' Sam tried his best to sound truthful, but Dean didn't look completely convinced.

'Crowley stopped by, didn't he?'

'Well, yeah, I guess.' Dean smiled and patted Sams shoulder.

'Good thinking Sammy.' Dean almost sounded patronizing, but Sam didn't say anything, he was just thankful for the fact that Dean didn't suspect anything.

'So what did he want?' Sam did not expect this question, he should have, but he didn't. He sat for a moment, thinking of something to say, but no thoughts came to mind.

'Sam?' Dean stared at Sam, waiting for an answer.

'He didn't try to make any deals, did he?' Sam shifted.

'No, no. I think he- well I don't know. He was gone before I could find out.' He looked towards the knife on the table.

'Wait, so you let the son of a bitch go?' Dean stared at Sam in annoyance.

'Well, yeah. As soon as I picked up the knife he just said he'd leave. That's why some of the trap's scratched away.' Sam pointed at the trap on the ceiling.

'Damn it Sam!' Dean paced around the room.

'What?' Dean stopped and looked at Sam again, with a look of frustration on his face.

'You could've got him, you know? After what he did to us-'

'To you.' Dean stared at Sam in silence. He walked out of the motel room, muttering something along the lines of 'asshole', although it was unclear who the insult was aimed at; Sam or Crowley. Sam sighed, and got up to follow Dean, but the door was shut in his face.

'Dean?' There was no response. Sam opened the door to look around.

'I'm getting breakfast!' Sam shut and locked the door behind him, then followed Dean.

They sat quietly eating their meal, not making eye contact. Dean shook his head and broke the silence.

'So what is it then? Crowley your new boyfriend?' There were hints of humor and frustration in Dean's voice. Sam choked on some of his food.

'Dean are you crazy?' He proceeded to take a mouthful of coffee in order to sooth the irritation caused by the sudden fit of coughs. He tried to seem completely against the idea of it, but it was hard now that he knew the truth.

'Maybe. But I seem to remember you asking the same question about me and Cas.' The two brothers smiled, then laughed.

'But, seriously Sam...What's the deal with Crowley?' Sam looked seriously at Dean.

'What's the deal with Castiel?' Dean shook his head and smirked. The two finished their meal, paid, then walked back through the streets of the city towards the motel.

'Crowley likes me.' Sam glanced at Dean to see a reaction. His brother grinned.

'Dude, seriously? That bastard knocked me out to tell you he _liked_ you? I swear to God, the next time he turns up, I _will_ bash his skull in.' Sam rolled his eyes. The two of them carried on through the streets until they reached the motel.

'So, what do you say, how about we look for another job?' Dean leaned back on the impala, waiting for his brother to answer. Sam paused to think for a minute, then he nodded.

'Sure thing.'

'Okay then, we search for a job and set out tomorrow morning.' The two brothers agreed, then entered their motel room. For the majority of the afternoon, the brothers searched the internet, the papers, practically everything trying to find a job that they fancied doing. What they found was mainly demons, a few werewolves and several groups of vampires, but they decided to go for a good old fashioned vengeful spirit.

'We'll stay the night, and head off in the morning, okay? Dean looked at Sam, who nodded in agreement. Dean stood up and walked towards the door.

'I don't know about you, but I need a drink. See you at a bar.' Sam turned to see his brother walk out the door to their room.

'_A _bar? What's it called?' Sam called out and Dean shouted back.

'I don't know yet!'

Sam packed away most of his things in the impala, ready for the next morning, then decided he would head into the city and try to find Dean, perhaps get a drink while he was out. He walked back into the motel room to pick up the knife and then turned around to leave, but the moment he approached the door, it slammed in his face. He tried to open it, but realizing it was impossible, he sighed and glanced behind him; he noticed a familiar figure.


	5. Chapter 5

'Hey, Moose.'

Crowley had a suprisingly warm and unmenacing smile spread across his face, so much so that Sam smiled back in response, however he soon turned his face away, embarrassed. The two stood in an awkward silence for a fair few moments, each one glimpsing at the other every now and then.  
'So, uh, I expect you're wondering why I'm here.' Sam was in a daze, thinking of things to say.  
'What? I don't know what I...' He stopped talking before he made a fool of himself. Crowley looked around the room, trying to find a devil's trap no doubt, but the only one he saw was from their previous meeting.  
'How are you holding up?' The demon pointed at Sam's torso. He had completely forgotten about his injury, although thinking about it, it had not pained him in the last couple of days.  
'Yeah, no I'm fine, I'm good.' He struggled to make eye contact with Crowley. Again, the two stood in silence, avoiding each others' gaze, but stealing a glance at one another occasionally.  
'Crowley...' Sam started, but he couldn't finish his sentence, he had no idea what to say. Crowley slowly looked up at him.  
'Moose?' The demon hoped for an answer but Sam remained quiet. He stared at his feet as he shifted them. Eventually he rose his head to meet Crowley's stare.  
'We're practically enemies, you and me.' A whole new level of silence engulfed the room, but unlike before, the two managed to hold each others' stare. After a while, Crowley's eyes flickered downwards, and he turned away from Sam.  
'You're point being?' He sounded hopeful. Sam ran his hand through his hair and sighed; he began to pace around the room slowly, but he didn't respond to Crowley's question for some time; the truth was, he had no answer.  
'I don't know. There isn't one.' Sam looked around hopelessly, and sat down on his bed. Crowley approached and sat down next to him. They sat there together for what seemed like ages without saying a word to each other, not even looking at each other, but almost instinctively their hands touched. Sam was uncertain, and drew away his hand slightly. Crowley was the King of Hell, he was, like Dean always said, a complete bastard. Sam had almost every reason to dislike the demon, but for some reason, he just couldn't, so he soon placed his hand near Crowley's again.

They could have been sat there for hours, neither of them had kept track of the time, but they were fine with that; they didn't care. For once, Sam felt more at ease than his usual self, as did Crowley. Both were much more comfortable now, despite the fact that they were still feeling slightly awkward. Sam glanced over at Crowley, whose eyes were fixated on the floor. He leaned closer to the demon and brushed alongside him; the gap that had been between them was now non-existent. Crowley let go of Sam's hand and clasped his own. He twiddled his thumbs nervously, but relaxed fairly quickly. They still had not said a word to each other, however the two of them were content with the silence. Sam turned and looked directly at Crowley now; the demon returned his gaze.  
'You're eyes are really fucking beautiful.' Crowley whispered. Sam couldn't help but smile. He looked away and down at the ground.  
'You're pretty attractive.' Sam scratched his head, still looking at the floor, but he relaxed when he heard the demon laugh.  
'Which stupid bastard taught you to flirt?' Crowley smirked at Sam, who was blushing slightly while laughing in embarrassment. They were both a thousand times more comfortable now than they had ever been before; it felt so natural for them to be together, it felt normal.

Once again, the two were staring into each others' eyes, utterly mesmerized. Crowley shifted and turned his upper body to face Sam. With one arm, he reached to move some stray pieces of hair that covered the side of Sam's face. He did not withdraw his hand straight away though, he lightly caressed Sam's cheekbone before he took his hand away. Sam was holding his breath in strange anticipation. His eyes flickered down to Crowley's mouth and he immediately knew what was going to happen. Crowley realized at almost exactly the same time, and he too was waiting.  
'Oh, fuck.' It was soon evident that the demon was done with the waiting, as he grasped Sam's shirt to pull him closer. Their lips met briefly, then Sam pulled away. Part of him wanted to be sensible and rational, but everything else inside of him wanted to be as close to Crowley as possible, he gave in and held on to Crowley's shirt. This time, it was Sam who initiated the kiss, and this time, it lasted a lot longer. Every now and then, one would stop to catch a breath, but the other would pull them back straight away. Even in this intense situation, they both felt extremely at ease.


	6. Chapter 6

'Crowley, you're brilliant.'

Sam's words came out one at a time, in between short periods of kissing. The demon pulled away, smirking.

'Tell me something I don't know.' The two of them pressed their lips together again as they lay in a soft embrace. Crowley's coat was strewn across the floor, his shirt was untucked and ruffled, and the top few buttons undone, Sam on the other hand, was still in his t-shirt, but the demon worked to pull it off of Sam's body. He tugged at the shirt and slipped it slowly off of Sam, who shivered slightly as it was removed. Crowley saw this and placed himself extremely close to Sam. Their noses were brushing against each other slightly as they stopped and stayed still for a moment, just staring at one another. A faint smile spread across the demon's face, and he kissed Sam delicately. While returning the kiss, Sam undid the rest of the buttons on Crowley's shirt and pushed it over the demon's shoulders smoothly.  
'Moose?' Crowley said as he pulled his arms out of his sleeves and threw his shirt aside.  
'Yeah?' Sam breathed. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face and gazed at Crowley. The demon looked away.  
'I really did mean it, you know. When I said I cared about you. I just-' Sam cut him off by pulling Crowley closer and pressing his lips against the demon's. Crowley's eyebrows were raised in surprise, but he grasped the back of Sam's head and went along with the sudden kiss. They tussled for a moment or two when Sam finally pulled away for breath. He looked at Crowley, panting slightly.  
'Man, I could use a drink right now.' the demon nodded in agreement. He glanced to the side and Sam followed his gaze; on the table by the bed, there were two glasses and a bottle, containing what had to be Craig scotch, aged thirty years; Crowley's favourite. Sam reached for the bottle and poured some of the scotch into each glass, then picked one up for himself, however he felt like something was missing. As he turned his head he noticed his jeans neatly folded over a chair. Sam looked downwards for confirmation, then upwards, only to see Crowley smirking.  
'Oh, sorry about that.' There was a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as he continued to smile. Sam sighed in embarrassment.  
'At least have the decency to give me some kind of indication when you're going to take my clothes off, Crowley.' The demon winked, then reached to pick up his glass.  
'Yes, of course.' There were traces of sarcasm in his voice and Sam rolled his eyes. Still smiling, Crowley raised his glass towards Sam slightly, then drank.  
'Just hurry up and take my trousers off, will you?' Sam choked on his drink and Crowley laughed placing his empty glass on the table next to him. His laughter was soon interrupted however, as Sam stood up and put his glass aside. He grasped Crowley's belt firmly, pulling the demon off the bed, onto his feet and towards him.  
'Fine.' Sam removed the belt quickly and easily, then immediately removed Crowley's trousers and tossed both them and the belt behind him. The demon stood still, slightly shocked at how rapidly his clothes had been taken off by Sam.  
'Happy now?' He didn't let Crowley respond, but instead grinned, pulled the demon into a strong embrace and kissed him passionately. The two of them were soon laying on the bed again, rolling around slowly and intimately. Needless to say, it didn't take long for the both of them to end up completely naked. They twisted and turned, draped in sheets and undoubtedly made love throughout the early hours of the morning.

Hours later, Sam and Crowley wound up in each others' arms, drifting in and out of sleep. When Sam was fully awake, he checked the clock and realised it was late morning. He had forgotten that he and his brother were supposed to be leaving, and he rushed to get dressed, while also gathering his remaining items. He gazed over at Crowley who was peacefully snoozing. Sam smiled warmly at the demon and recalled the events that had occurred earlier that morning. His thoughts were disrupted by a loud bash on the door of the motel room. Sam rushed over and opened it slightly, meanwhile, Crowley awoke and turned his head towards the source of the noise, then got up and threw on some clothes rapidly.  
'Sam, what the fuck?' Sam stood and stared, speechless. Dean was standing directly outside of the door, peering in; he pushed the door so it was fully open.  
'What the fuck?' Dean repeated, upon noticing Crowley half dressed in the corner of the room. He glanced back and forth from Sam to the demon, in surprise.  
'Seriously?' He motioned towards Crowley.  
'What?' Sam pushed some hair out of his face.  
'Seriously?' Dean looked at his brother in disbelief. Sam shook his head, waiting for Dean to say say something else.  
'You were screwing with Crowley? That's why the door was locked all night?' Dean waited for Sam to respond, but nothing came out of his brother's mouth.  
'Dude?' Sam was brought out of a brief daze.  
'I didn't lock the door.' That was the only thing Sam could get out.  
'Well it was pretty damn locked when I tried to get in last night.' Sam remained silent and shifted his feet in discomfort. Crowley cleared his throat.  
'If I may interject...' Dean turned his head and glared at Crowley, who carried on talking regardless.  
'I locked the door. One, because we didn't want any rude interruptions.' He looked at Dean accusingly.  
'And two, I knew you would probably come back, but also that you wouldn't want to watch me and him having sex.' The demon said bluntly. Dean looked slightly taken aback.  
'But-'  
'No buts about it.' Crowley flicked his wrist and the door shut in Dean's face. Sam leaned against the wall awkwardly and ran his hand through his hair, avoiding Crowley's eyes.  
'Hey.' He wandered towards Sam and watched him. Eventually, he met Crowley's stare. The two stood gazing at each other like they had the previous night. The demon smiled and took Sam's hand, kissed it tenderly, then tilted his head up and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Dean managed to open the door again, as Crowley's focus was on Sam alone, but upon seeing his brother snogging the demon, he shut it slowly.  
'See you around, Moose.' Crowley looked longingly at him, then Sam blinked and he was gone. He sighed as he picked up his things and left the room. Dean was leaning on the impala, waiting for him.  
'I don't like your new boyfriend.' Sam rolled his eyes and got into the car.  
'Seriously though Sammy, your new boyfriend's an asshole.' Sam just laughed at Dean, who later smiled. They drove away from the motel and cruised along the highway leaving Vegas and its bright lights behind.


End file.
